MS-09R Rick Dom Dozle Zabi Custom
The MS-09R Rick Dom Dozle Zabi Custom is a customized MS-09R Rick Dom designed for Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi. It is featured in the original design series MSV-R. Technology & Combat Characteristics This customized MS-09R Rick Dom was designed specifically for Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi, the commander of the Zeon's Space Attack Force. With mobile suit technology steadily advancing on both sides, customized units of newer mobile suits were often given to ace pilots to replace their aging Zaku's which were quickly becoming outmatched by the Federation's expanding mobile suit forces. It is similar to the standard MS-09R Rick Dom, but with a spiked armor on its shoulders and hands, ornate gold engravings and trim all over its frame, and green colored armor. Also, due to Dozle Zabi's huge size, he had to have the cockpit specially enlarged. For melee combat the Rick Dom is equipped with a special large heat tomahawk. For long range combat, it can use the standard handheld weapons of the Rick Dom. Finally, a scattering beam gun is built into the chest, which is useless for actually damaging an enemy, but is employed as a diversionary weapon for its ability to blind an enemy's eyes and sensors for several moments, a very useful feature when engaging in close combat which Dozle Zabi often preferred. Armaments ;*Scattering Beam Gun :A chest mounted scattering beam gun. Does little damage to enemy mobile suits but can be used to blind enemy pilots for several seconds and sensors for several moments. ;*Large Heat Hawk :Similar to the MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom, Dozle's personal Rick Dom carries a large heat hawk as its main close combat weapon of choice. ;*H&L-GB05R/360mm Giant Bazooka :A bazooka for MS that fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. Liquid fuel supplied through a pipe from the Rick Dom's hand is injected as a primary propellant, and then the projectile's speed is increased by rocket motor ignition. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Ex-T2-2 Beam Bazooka :A new weapon developed near the end of the war and given to the Rick Dom. It is an experimental beam bazooka, and its use requires the Rick Dom's energy systems to be modified. The bazooka has its own internal reactor, rather than an E-cap, and is, essentially, a Musai deck gun scaled down for mobile suit use. Due to using a reactor rather than an E-cap, the bazooka is capable of a single sustained blast or several short bursts, requiring a lengthy recharge period of approximately 10 minutes before it can be used again. History In UC 0079, before the battle at Solomon, the soldiers stationed at the asteroid base convened a military parade to boost their morale. The military parade consisted of more than one-third of the Space Attack Forces, various mobile suits, and many prominent ace pilots. Dozle Zabi also appeared in the military parade piloting his custom MS-09R Rick Dom while accompanied by two Rick Dom units. There are very few records of the Rick Dom Dozle Zabi Custom confirming its existence at the end of the battle. After the naval review, this machine was apparently deployed in the Battle of Solomon, but it's unknown who was piloting it. The whereabouts of the mobile suit are unknown. Picture Gallery ms09r_Dozle_GDuelCo.jpg|Rick Dom (Dozle Zabi Custom) as featured in Gundam Duel Company Gunpla Gunpla_MG_RickDomDozleZabi_box.jpg|Limited edition 1/100 MG MS-09R Rick Dom (Dozle Zabi Custom) (2015): box art MGdozlerickdom.jpg|Limited edition 1/100 MG MS-09R Rick Dom (Dozle Zabi Custom) (2015): finished product sample MSV-R18 Rick Dom Dozle Zabi Custom1.jpg|1/100 MS-09R Rick Dom (Dozle Zabi Custom) model conversion based on 1/100 MG MS-09R Rick Dom (1999): modeled by Kei Nakamura MSV-R18 Rick Dom Dozle Zabi Custom3.jpg|1/100 MS-09R Rick Dom (Dozle Zabi Custom) model conversion based on 1/100 MG MS-09R Rick Dom (1999): back MSV-R18 Rick Dom Dozle Zabi Custom2.jpg|1/100 MS-09R Rick Dom (Dozle Zabi Custom) model conversion based on 1/100 MG MS-09R Rick Dom (1999): weapons 5dMSV-R18 Rick Dom Dozle Zabi Custom4.jpg|1/100 MS-09R Rick Dom (Dozle Zabi Custom) model conversion based on 1/100 MG MS-09R Rick Dom (1999): coloring scheme and information References 563465D7.png AJy8N.jpg|MS-09R Rick Dom Dozle Zabi Custom BAwfN.jpg MSV-R_MS-09R_Rick_Dom_Dozle_Zabi_Custom.jpg External links *MS-09R Rick Dom (Dozle Zabi Custom) on MAHQ ja:MS-09R リック・ドム